Prince Black and the Whipping Boy
by haze1982
Summary: AU set in 16th century England. After I read the classic novel and wanted to do my own take of the story with SB/RL as the characters. When Remus Lupin runs into Prince Black, he vows to make sure that RL will become his new whipping boy after he feels he's been humiliated. The Prince is used to getting his way. Rated M for future chapters that will contain spanking.
1. Prince Black and the Urchin

_**Prince Black and the Whipping Boy**_

_**Summary: AU set in 16th century England. Read the classic novel and wanted to do my own take of the story with SB/RL as the characters. When Remus Lupin runs into the Prince, he vows to make sure that he will become his new whipping boy. **_

_**Warnings: Corporal punishment but not in every chapter. I will post which chapters have it in the warnings.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize. I don't make any money from this either, I just do it for fun and when my muse starts to nag me. **_

_Chapter One: _

_Prince Black and the Urchin_

####################

The young boy leaned against the sewer wall and rose his foot up to check the sole of his worn out shoe. His unwashed brown hair hung across his eyes and he attempted to shake his head to the side to move the locks impairing his vision. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and he turned his head to see his rival. Geoffrey knew that this was his territory but that hardly ever mattered to him. The fifteen year old stood up straight and narrowed his eyes at the taller lad.

"Remmy, when're you gonna learn? This is my sewer and my rats to sell. Get on with ya then."

"Name's Remus, yeah? You leave and I'll stay. We go through this every week."

"And every week I run ya out of here, don't I?"

"Not this week. Way I see it, those rats in your cage are mine. You're poachin'," Remus said as he stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. He'd already caught enough to make a sufficient amount for rent for the month at least and he'd be damned if he let this boy steal his means of making a living. Sure, it wasn't the most ideal situation but he knew that he'd make his way out of the sewers one day.

"Oi! Get your skinny arse out of here," Geoffrey poked Remus in the center of his chest, causing him to lose his footing and nearly trip in the water. Remus looked up into the dark eyes of his rival. Remus knew he was small but he was an extremely quick runner. He'd spent the last four years on the streets trying to make money and could knick things, getting away with it easier than most of the other lads. He smirked to himself and darted towards his cage as well as Geoffrey's. He took both cages and made a bee line towards the exit of the sewers.

"GET BACK HERE!" the boy yelled and took off running after him.

"Thought you wanted me to leave!" Remus screamed with a chuckle as he ran with both cages towards the market to sell. He rushed into the busy streets and dodged the patrons, knocking over a cart of vegetables in his way. He couldn't hide his smirk at the distant sounds of Geoffrey's voice and couldn't help but steal a glance. Remus turned his head just for a second but still proved to become a horrible distraction when he found he had ran into another body, falling backwards on his back and the cages went to the ground. The doors to the cages opened from the impact and the fruits of his labor all morning escaped. He looked around as the creatures scampered away and took in a deep breath in frustration when a large hand grabbed him by the back of his ragged shirt, pulling him to his feet.

"You miserable little street urchin! Do you have any idea what you've done?" Remus swallowed hard and looked up at one of the King's guards.

"I...I..." Remus tried to apologize.

"Horrible wretch. How dare you run into me!" Remus' eyes darted to the source of the voice. He felt his heart racing as he looked at a boy about his age, dark wavy hair, and grey eyes. The boy was dressed in deep emerald silk with silver trousers. He closed his eyes tight and gulped audibly as he realized he had, quite literally, ran into Prince Black. He had to think fast as he knew the punishment would be quite severe indeed. The guard's grip on his shoulder was firm.

Prince Black took a step closer to Remus and scowled in disgust. He dusted his coat off and straightened his attire, removing a matching green linen handkerchief and waved it in front of his face as he spoke, "You smell of the vilest scents, boy. I'm not sure what's worse, your manners or the stench. I am Prince Sirius Black of the Noble House of Black."

"I...I...I... have heard of you." Remus bit his lower lip. The one thing he had long tried to recover from was his stuttering when in a dire situation.

"Is that so? And just what have you heard?" Prince Black asked with a smirk.

"I heard that you're Prince... Black the Brat," Remus whispered.

"You filthy little," Sirius widened his eyes. "I tell you what, what's your name?"

"Don't know."

"You don't know your own name? I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. Guards. We have an opening for the whipping boy, let's take this boy."

"Oi! Oh no you don't! I'm not coming with you lot!" Remus squirmed.

"It wasn't a request, urchin," Sirius said with an evil gleam in his eye. "Come on then. And as luck would have it, your services will be needed for today. Your own punishment for running us over and for mine. Seems I missed all my required lessons for today. You'll be yelping and bellowing in no time."

"I can't and I won't go!" He lowered his eyes and rose his foot, stomping on the guard's and kicking Sirius in the leg. The guard released his iron grip and young Prince Black rose his leg up, rubbing it as he yelped in pain. Remus turned heel and ran as though the hounds of hell were at his feet through the streets.

"Don't just stand there! Get him!" Sirius commanded. "I order you! Don't let him get away!"

Remus heard the loud shouts and took in a deep breath, his tattered shirt flowing in the wind as he picked up his pace. He jumped up and lunged over a stack of hay, turning towards an alley way. He heard the boots of the guardsmen and bolted towards the trapdoor to the sewers. Quickly, Remus opened the cover and climbed down into the sewers, closing the door behind him. He listened above as the two guards paced above him.

"Where did that boy go?" one of the guards said in frustration.

"Gave us the slip, the little bugger."

"I suppose it's for the best. Poor lad. The Prince has went through two whipping boys already and he's only just turned sixteen. Breaks their spirits, he does."

"Think he'll always be that way? Cruel?"

"Unless a miracle from above happens, mate. Come on then, let's get back to the Prince and the other guards. The Prince needs to be back at the castle soon for his riding lessons and the Royal Dinner."

Remus listened as the footsteps were no longer audible and leaned against the stony wall of the sewers. He slowly slid down the wall and sat with his knees up to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he looked at the dirt and holes on his once white trousers and slowly shut his bright, blue eyes. He tried to force himself to stop shaking so much. He just barely got away and hoped that he was safe. He couldn't be a whipping boy for that Prince. He had to take care of his mum. She was far too ill and the cost of the rats he caught kept her taken care of with a roof over her head. He'd already lost his father to a vicious attack by a pack wolves. He'd never forgive himself if he was separated from her as well.

#########

_**The Noble Castle of Black**_

The Black family sat at the large, black dining table. King Orion sat at the head of the table with Queen Walburga at the other ends. Prince Sirius unfolded his napkin onto his lap and cast a glance towards his younger brother, Regulus, as the servants began to work in a clockwise motion from the King in order to serve them. The guardsmen stood at the doorways quietly as they looked over the royal family. When the servants finished serving, they obediently stood to the side as the family ate.

King Orion cleared his throat, "Sirius. Your latest whipping boy, as you know, has escaped and you are in need of a new one. Your behavior is far from becoming of the future heir and King to this land. Tomorrow, you will be expected to attend all of your lessons and learn how to properly behave. If you are not, serious consequences are at hand. Do you understand?"

"Father. Surely you do not mean _I_ will be punished."

"Your new whipping boy will be sought out tomorrow. You should know, however, that the lack of attention to your duties is disturbing to your mother and I."

"Your father is quite right, Sirius. You will be eighteen in a few years and still act as though you are a child. If you don't start behaving properly, I dare say that the consequences could be harsh." Queen Walburga looked towards her eldest son pointedly as she took a spoonful of her potato soup.

"What do you mean?" Prince Sirius asked as he wiped the corner of his lips after taking a bite of his venison.

"I have more than one heir to the throne, lad. Keep that in mind."

Sirius looked across the table at his younger brother and narrowed his eyes. How could he take his lessons more seriously? He hadn't been to one in years. He straightened himself and nodded, "Yes, Father."

"Good. Tomorrow, the guards will seek your new whipping boy. Until then, finish your dinner and retire to your chambers so you will be well rested for your lessons in the morning."

"As you wish."

"Good lad."

Regulus bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to stop himself from chuckling at his brother's current situation. After dinner, Sirius went on his way to his chambers but stopped to speak with the guardsmen responsible for fetching his new employee.

"Do you remember the urchin from the streets this morning? The one who kicked me in the leg?"

"Of course, my Prince."

"Find _him_ when you seek out the new boy. I order this of you. No one else. He humiliated me this morning. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Prince."

"Very well. I bid you goodnight."

"Goodnight, Prince Black." The guard looked around and noticed he was left alone. He clenched his jaw and stilled himself for the task he had been commanded. To see another boy broken by this family, he didn't wish to but sometimes a King's Guard had to perform such actions.

##############

Remus spent the rest of the afternoon trying to make up for lost time and caught enough rats to buy a loaf of bread along with a head of cabbage. He rubbed the small of his aching back as he made his way return to the one room shack and slung the bag with the food over his shoulder. He entered his home and stepped quietly to his mother's sleeping form. Remus leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead, resting the back of his hand on her cheek and winced at the warmth.

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him weakly, "There's my beautiful lad. Are you all right?"

"Of course, mum. I'll start the soup and made enough coins for a loaf of bread."

"Such a good boy. I'll help," Eleanor Lupin said as she tried to rise from the bed.

"Don't you worry, mum. You just rest," he smiled to her affectionately and patted her hand. He started the pot and prepared enough soup for the pair of them. He sat on the small stool as he stirred the contents of the cauldron in the fireplace, all the while keeping his eyes on his mother. He knew part of the trouble was the lack of meat. It would do his mother a world of good. He furrowed his brow while she tossed in the bed. He stood up and removed a wooden bowl with a spoon. He filled her bowl and moved the stool with his foot closer to her bed, sitting next to her.

"Can you sit up for me, mum?"

She weakly sat up with Remus' help and he began feeding her spoonfuls of the cabbage soup. He handed her a slice of the bread and smiled. "How is it?"

"It's wonderful, sweetheart. Thank you. I love you."

"Love you, too. I'll work extra hard tomorrow to get more shillings. Maybe I can bring home some meat for you."

"That sounds lovely, dear. You're so tired and we have enough for more soup tomorrow. Why don't you just rest?"

"I'm fit enough to do it, mum. It's no trouble."

"We'll see in the morning. "

"Do you need anything else, mum?"

"Can you sing me our song, dear boy?"

"Of course, mum," Remus smiled at the corner of his lips. He cleared his throat and softly began to sing his mother to sleep, "No matter the darkest of nights, I'll hold you tight. You have me and I you. No matter how hard it becomes, I'll stay by your side. My candle's light will keep you warm, fight off the darkness, this we have sworn. No matter the darkest of nights, I'll keep on the light."

He smiled towards her and tucked her into the bed. She had written the song for him when he was an infant and had their song ingrained into his memory. How they fell from what they had, he had no idea. One horrible night ripped everything from his family but he'd make sure he stayed strong.

After he cleaned up the dishes, he went to his makeshift bed by the window and looked up towards the moon. "I'll take care of her, Dad."

Remus' eyes slowly closed as he drifted off into a deep sleep. Tomorrow, he'd make sure his mom would have a good piece of meat with her supper.

TBC~

##########

_**A/N: Just another idea I had and wanted to get it written out. If you'd like to see more, just let me know and I'll try to have the next few chapters up shortly while I've got the plot idea in my mind. I have a few days off and should be able to concentrate on my writings again. Hope you like this AU story. Thanks so much for reading. **_


	2. Three Pieces of Silver

_**Chapter Two: Three Pieces of Silver**_

_**Summary: Remus starts his day off to work so he can earn money for his family. Unfortunately, the Royal Family has other plans. **_

_**Warnings: There is caning in this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the Whipping Boy story, or anything else you recognize. **_

#########################

Remus woke up before the crack of dawn and went to the wash room so that he could start another long day of earning a living for his family. He splashed some water on his face and yawned, grabbing a piece of cloth to dry his face off. He took a glance at himself in the mirror and exhaled. He would be sixteen this spring but he had the eyes of someone who'd seen more in their life than some eighty year olds. He smoothed out the worn shirt and attempted to dust the dirt off his trousers. They came up to just his calf, revealing his well formed muscles, and hung loosely from his thin frame. He walked into the shack to retrieve his spare rat cage. He was down to the one now after losing his yesterday in the streets. He stopped by his mother's side and kissed her forehead, "Will be back later, yeah?"

"Love you, son."

"Love you too, mum."

######

The King's guard set out with his fellow guardsmen for assistance in this morning's command. He could not fail what Prince Sirius requested and part of him wish he had a good excuse for failure. The man sat tall on his black stead and nodded towards his colleague.

"Are you ready, Tate?"

"I'm ready, Tonks. I think I recall what the boy looks like."

"He's about 5'10 and very thin. He's wearing rags and has dark brown hair. He should be in the sewer collecting rats."

"How do you know that, Tonks?" Tate asked as he urged his own horse to ride beside his comrade.

"He had two cages full of them yesterday. We'll wait by exit of the sewers. It's the only way out. He'll be a feisty one," Tonks said solemnly.

"You know, mate. You shouldn't be so sympathetic to the boy. Least wise, not let the royals hear you."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell. Your heart's not in it."

"I do not know what you speak of, Tate. I am to do my duty and I shall. Now, let's focus on our work and fetch the boy," Tonks said and pointed forward, moving his horse faster towards the sewer's exit. When they arrived, they hid their horses behind the bridge and settled into their hiding places. They stood quickly when they heard the sound of footsteps coming out and a young man's voice, "Oi! I'm going but you owe me for yesterday, Remmy!"

Tate rushed forward and caught the boy while his back was turned, wrapping his arms around him, and pulled him under the bridge.

"Got you, you little brat!"

"Oi! Let me go!"

"Tate. That's the wrong boy," Tonks said as he looked at the blond hair of their captive. Tate loosened his grip. "Boy. Do you know where another rat catcher is? He's a bit shorter than me and has dark brown hair."

"What you want with him?" Geoffrey asked as he struggled to break free.

"His services are required with the Royal Family, boy."

"I don't know nothing, see. Now let go of me!"

"Stop your crying. There might be a reward if you can lend us a hand?"

"What you talking about?"

Tonks smiled as the boy's interest was obviously perked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two silver coins. "These are yours if you can help us capture the lad in which we seek."

"I might know where he is then."

Tate took the coins from Tonks. He thought for sure that the boy would just shrug off his offer and not betray the other boy. Tonks sighed as Tate dropped the coins in the boy's dirty hand. Geoffrey smiled and said, "Much obliged. Me mate is right down there. Not too far at all."

"Is there any way he can escape?" Tate asked.

"Just this exit and there's another trap door. Can lead you to it for another coin if you want."

"I'll go. How long does it take to get there?" Tate asked.

"Not too long. Come on then."

"Tonks. You take the exit. I'll go down the trap door. Give me a about three minutes and I'll chase him towards you. We'll corner him and tie his hands," Tate instructed.

"Right," Tonks breathed in and nodded.

"Don't lose your nerve mate."

"Don't worry about me," Tonks said and readied himself at the exit. Geoffrey and Tate went towards the trapped door entrance, leaving Tonks at his post.

Remus had his back turned as he snuck upon another of his prey. Silently, he lowered his upper torso to the ground and held his hands out in front of him as he rushed to grab another creature. He swiftly leaned down and smiled, "Gotcha! Sneaky little thing, aren't ya?" He turned around and opened the cage for the rat to join the other five he'd already caught.

"Yes, boy. You are a sneaky little thing," Tate said with an evil grin. He moved forward and Remus' heart dropped to his feet. How did the King's Guard get there? Remus side stepped Tate's move and grabbed his cage, turning heel and made a mad dash for the exit. He clenched his jaw and was certain that his anxiety would overwhelm him. He saw the sun's light and pushed forward faster. _Almost there._

As soon as his body reached the exit, Tonks came out from behind his hiding place and wrapped his arms tight around Remus' thin body. "Got ya, runt!"

Remus dropped the cage and his eyes widened in panic. He kicked his legs and wailed his arms wildly, "Please! Let me go! I can't leave!"

Tate finally emerged from the exit and he rushed to help Tonks. He settled the boy on the ground and turned him roughly around. Tate pushed Remus against the wall and held him in place while ordering Tonks, "Hold his hands!"

Tonks did as he was instructed and Tate tied Remus' hands firmly behind his back. "There's a good lad. Now, calm down!" Remus breathed in and out heavily with his cheek against the cold stone. He closed his eyes as the rope tightened around his slender wrists. _This couldn't be happening. Not now. He promised to take care of his mum. He was going to feed her lamb tonight. This cannot be happening._

"You don't understand! I can't leave, I can't! It's me mum. I got to be with her. She needs me! Prince Brat don't need me more than her!"

"Accept your fate, boy. You're coming with us by order of the Royal Court," Tate said sternly and tightened the ropes roughly. "Now, behave yourself. If you don't, we'll have to start your duties as whipping boy early."

Tonks' continued to help Tate but felt his heart skip a beat at the boy's declaration. He turned Remus around and looked into the deep blue eyes of the boy, catching a glimpse of a tear falling off his nose. Tonks took in a deep breath and announced, "Come on now, lad."

Tonks mounted his horse and Tate hoisted Remus up. Tonks situated him to lay in front of him and rested his hands on the small of Remus' back while he held onto the reins tight. Remus hung his head and watched the ground as they made their way to the castle. Someway, somehow he had to find a way out of this.

##########

_**Black Castle**_

Remus was led throughout the castle to the Royal Washing Room with Tonks on his right side and Tate on the left. The maidservants stripped him of his clothes and the head servant pushed the garments into one of the girl's hands, "Burn them. He won't be needing these no more."

Remus was hoisted into the air again by Tate, none too gently, and deposited in the hot bath.

"Poor dear ain't nothin' but skin and bone. Smells dreadful! Where'd you two find him?"

"He's a gutter rat. Just clean him and let us know when you're done. He's got an appointment with King Orion and Prince Sirius."

"Already? What on earth for? He just got here," she said as she dunked his head into the tub water. Two other servants scrubbed his arms and back, getting all the dirt and grime off his slight frame.

"He kicked young Sirius yesterday and the Prince has missed his morning lessons already," Tate answered.

Remus caught bits and pieces of the conversation as his head was routinely dunked in the hot water. He groaned and attempted to protest but was cut off each time. He hated to admit it but having the dirt removed from his skin did feel rather nice. After three extremely thorough washings, he was led out of the bath and one of the ladies grabbed a towel, drying his hair and body off. The head servant handsed him a pair of new silver trousers, knee high white stockings, and a light blue over coat along with a silver vest.

"Can ya dress yourself or am I gonna have to do it for you, boy?" she asked.

"I can do it!" Remus snatched the clothes and grumbled. "I ain't stayin' here much longer anyhow. I'll get out."

"Dear boy. They upped the guard's duties. There ain't no way of escapin'. Be a good boy and just do as you're told."

Remus fastened his trousers and put the vest and jacket on. _He was a good boy. He was his mum's good boy and didn't need to be here._ He slid his black shoes on and the lady came behind him with a hairbrush, fighting the tangles out of his hair. She stepped back and smiled, "You clean up right nicely, lad. Your hair's a light brown. I thought it was nearly black."

Remus looked into the kind woman's eyes and sighed, "Look. I know I've been moaning about this but thank you for the bath. It's been ages since I've had one."

"You're welcome, dear," she rose her hand to his face. "Just be good, all right?"

Remus nodded and sorted out his coat. It came down to his thighs and was split in two in the back. He took a step forward and looked towards the door as the maidservant retrieved the guards. Tate and Tonks came back in and Remus slowly looked up at the towering guards. They took their positions beside the boy but Remus could of sworn he saw a hint of regret in the man called Tonks' eyes. They took him by the bicep and led Remus through the castle. Remus tried to keep up, all three's shoes echoing against the stony walls.

"I really don't belong here," Remus attempted to reason with them once more.

"Lad. Just come along and don't put up a fight, please," Tonks replied as they reached the library. Another guardsmen opened the door and Remus found himself led to a large oak table. He stood before it and at the other end, he saw Sirius and an older man. He appeared to be an older version of the Prince but the eyes and nose were different. Remus took in a deep breath and realized that he must be King Orion. He closed his eyes slowly.

"Good afternoon, boy. As you have probably reasoned, you are now an employee of the Royal Family as whipping boy to young Prince Sirius. You will be fed, clothed, and have lodgings here. You will also be given the privilege of attending lessons along with Prince Sirius. What is your name, lad?" King Orion questioned.

Remus looked up at the man and balled his fist, "I ain't tellin' you anything."

"As your first punishment, which will be for kicking the Prince yesterday, is already determined, I would suggest that you cooperate. Now, what is your name?"

With a heavy sigh, Remus answered, "I'm Remus. Remus Lupin."

"You will receive ten strokes for yesterday and two more for your cheek. Prince Sirius did not attend his lessons this morning and you will receive, for him, an additional six strokes," King Orion stated.

Remus' eyes widened and he looked up at Tate and Tonks. The men walked him forward and bent him over the table. They each held down his arms to keep him in position. Remus saw out of the corner of his eye, a long blond haired man taking his position behind him. He felt the flaps of his coat fall on the small of his back. Remus rested his chin on the table and looked up to see Sirius staring at him. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist as the Prince looked on with a smirk. The first stroke drew a gasp from him as the cane landed directly at the center of his backside. He was highly aware of Sirius' delightful grin at his sounds and decided to not make a peep throughout the rest of the punishment. Remus lowered his forehead to the table and winced, closing his eyes, while each stroke of the cane was masterfully applied to his awaiting bottom.

Prince Sirius looked on and saw Remus flinch, tense, and tighten his hand around Tonks' hand. He narrowed his eyes in disappointment when Remus took the strokes without so much as a whimper. At the end of the whipping, the guards let go of Remus' arms and he pulled them close to his body. King Orion stepped forward and dropped a gold coin by Remus' trembling hand. "That's for your pains today, boy."

He listened as the King's footsteps left the room and allowed a breath to slowly escape his parched lips.

Slowly, Remus pushed himself up to stand and grimaced at the soreness in his cheeks. He bowed his head between his arms while laying his hands, palms down, on the table. He opened his eyes slowly to see Sirius' grey eyes no more than two feet away from him.

"What was the meaning of that, boy?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Dare you take that tone with me!"

"How dare you!"

"From now on, when you are being punished, you will yelp, scream, and beg for mercy. Do you understand?"

"I won't. You may have gotten me here but I will _not_ beg for mercy."

"I'll have you horsewhipped."

"I have better things to attend to, your highness. I don't even want to be here. I don't care if you whip, cane, or beat me. I won't give you that. Now, leave me be. Prince. Black. Your. Highness," Remus said through clenched teeth.

Sirius stood closer to Remus and the two boys were practically nose to nose. "Better things? Chasing rats in that gutter? You've got no one and I saved you from the streets, you little scamp."

"Save? Saved me? In case you didn't realize, I have a family _and_ friends. The world doesn't revolve the almighty Black!"

"You? A family? Looks like you're the runt of the litter. And in this castle, _my_ castle, it just so happens that it does."

Sirius eyed the smaller boy up and down. He had been mistaken before about his hair. The light brown set off the blue, even more so given the coat he was wearing, and there was a certain fire in his eyes. Sirius clenched his jaw and arched a brow when he heard a growling sound. He furrowed his brow when he realized the boy in front of him was the cause of the noise. Vaguely, he wondered when Remus had eaten last.

Remus leaned forward and picked up the coin. "I might be the runt but I _do_ have a family. If we're done here, I'll ask to be seen to my quarters now."

"I'm not finished with you!" Sirius was absolutely stunned. The previous whipping boys had wailed and were twice the size of this boy in front of him. He, himself, easily had more muscle than Remus yet he was standing up to him. It would take a lot to break him and Sirius had plenty of time to do just that.

"I've taken _your_ whipping for _you_. We're done," Remus said and turned towards Tonks.

As Remus walked with the guards towards his chambers, he heard Sirius' voice calling after him. He couldn't help but shiver at Sirius' departing words, "I'm going to make this exceedingly hard on you, boy. Just you wait!"

Tonks turned to Tate as they walked through the castle and stopped them for a moment. "I'll see young Remus to his quarters. I'll meet you in the dining room shortly."

Tates looked at him for a moment before nodding and turning to leave. Tonks took Remus and led him up the stairs to his bed. He cleared his throat and looked down at the lad as they walked.

"Are you all right?"

"Now he cares for me."

"Are you?"

"I'll live."

"What you said about your mum. Is that a fact?"

Remus stiffly walked alongside the taller man and looked up at him for a moment. He nodded and whispered, "Yes, Sir. She's very ill. I promised her meat tonight for our supper." He blushed when the mention of food made his own stomach growl painfully. He shook his head in frustration at the realization he did have the means but not a way to fulfill his promise.

"Where does she live?"

"On the edge of the village and near the river. It's in, I reckon you'd say, a shack. Not hard to find being it's the only one there. She likes the quiet."

"I'll be making a special trip tomorrow for the King."

Remus stopped suddenly and kept his eyes on the guard, "Sir?" He held up the coin and his eyes brightened hopefully. "Sir? Could you give this to me mum? She needs to eat. This should do it and pay the rent for her lodgings."

"I should be able to do as you request."

Tonks took the coin and put it in his pocket. He showed Remus into his room and sighed, "We'll have someone bring you your supper shortly. There is some cooling salve in the side table's drawer for your pains. You'll have lessons in the morning so get some rest."

Remus looked around the room and saw a large bed with a wardrobe in the corner. Everything was silver and green. He turned around and looked at Tonks, "Sir?"

"Yes, boy?"

"What's your name?"

"My name's Tonks. Ted Tonks, Remus."

"How come you ain't like the others?"

"I used to be, my boy. Sleep well." Tonks turned and closed the door, making sure it was locked from the outside. He rested his back against the wall and looked up towards the heavens. "That miracle I spoke of yesterday? It's very much needed."

TBC~

_**#######**_

_**A/N: A bit more fleshed out, as you can see. Just felt right to me to have Ted Tonks in here. I've never actually written him before so that was kind of fun. I see him as being a nice man for some reason. Geoffrey is a jerk. I knew he was going to be from Chapter One. The bloke doing the caning is, you probably guessed, but it's Lucius. **_

_**There is a plot to this so it's not all about spanking. Sirius is a bit of an ass for now but within the next few chapters, he will be evolving. Starting to feel a bit like Professor Trelawney there. Any questions, reviews, etc and so forth, feel free to leave it in the little box below. **_

_**Happy reading! **_


	3. Dear Lady

_**Chapter Three: Dear Lady**_

_**Summary: Remus has his first day of lessons and Tonks goes to see Mrs. Eleanor Lupin.**_

_**Warnings: None really in this chapter...**_

_**Disclaimer: We know the drill here, I don't own HP nor do I make monetary gain from writing these fanfictions. **_

_**###############**_

The bed was utterly massive. It had to be as big as the shack Remus lived in with his mother, the room he awakened to was the size of a cottage. He had never been in a room of such immaculate care with clean sheets and enough candles to light the room without worry. The art on the wall was astounding. He hadn't seen such pieces since, well, ever. He'd stolen glances in shops that he ran past and that was the extent of his knowledge in paintings up close. The clothes on his back were a clean, comfortable nightgown made of the finest material. He should be comfortable here and he should have drifted into a contented slumber the previous night. The truth of the entire matter was, Remus Lupin did not sleep well at all. He was on his stomach, his bottom still aching from the eighteen strokes the previous day. He stared out the small window as the sun rose of over the horizon. He laid his cheek on the soft pillows and sighed while thinking of his mother and if she'd be all right. She must be worried out of her mind by now.

He snapped out of his reverie at the loud knock on the door, "Ready yourself, lad! Breakfast and lessons in fifteen minutes."

Remus groaned and sat up on the edge of the bed. He winced at the dull ache and stood up slowly, running his fingers through his hair. He recognized Tonks' voice and decided that he wouldn't give the guard any trouble. He did seem like an ally and Remus concluded it would be wise to at least have one person he could partially trust while in the Black Castle. At least until he made his escape.

Remus stood up and walked over to the chair he threw his clothes on before climbing into bed last night. He looked in the mirror as he dressed himself and started to run the brush on the dresser through his long hair. He clenched his jaw as he threw on his coat and walked towards the door, each step forcing the fabric of his trousers to rub across the sensitive skin of his backside. He silently prayed that he'd have awhile before he'd have to take another punishment for that bratty prince. He knocked on the door twice to let Tonks know that he was ready. The door opened and he looked up between Tonks and Tate. With a nod, he greeted them, "Good morning."

"And you, lad. Ready?" Tonks said with a kindness in his voice. It didn't escape Remus' notice that Tate narrowed his eyes a bit and wondered what the problem was exactly.

"I'm ready, Sir," Remus answered and took a step forward. The two guards led Remus through the castle to the servants' eating quarters.

"After you eat, we shall escort you to your tutor. He will be addressed with respect, boy. Do you understand or do you need to speak in peasant terms?" Tate kept his eyes forward while speaking to Remus.

Remus smirked to himself and rolled his eyes, "Oh, I don't know what you mean by that, Sir. I barely got much learnin' at all. Why, I'm not even sure how I can walk."

Tonks coughed to himself, trying to hold back his laughter. Tates' face turned bright red and he scowled, "One more comment like that and I'll thrash you myself, boy."

Remus straightened his face and nodded, "As you wish, kind Sir."

"Smart arse." Tates continued walking and didn't even glance at Remus again.

Meanwhile, Prince Black was preparing to start his day. He took extra care, as he always did, to ensure that he wore the very finest clothes. He dressed himself in his gold and maroon red garments. He took his seat in front of the dresser and snapped his fingers. The servant girl hastily made her way towards Sirius and stood to his left. She bowed her head and whispered, "Yes, my Lord?"

"Well, don't just stand there. Brush my hair and check my fingernails. I don't want to look like a common," Sirius stopped and looked down at her with a smirk, "servant."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And do make sure that you do a proper job, girl."

She set forth on her task, brushing his wavy midnight black locks carefully. She hit a snag and he yelped, "Must you muck up every request I have? Not so hard!"

"My apologies, my Lord! Please, I beg your forgiveness."

"Fine! Just hurry on with it. I must get to my lessons today."

Sirius bowed his head and closed his eyes for a moment. His fresh whipping boy was going to be a challenge. He had far too much spirit and an even sharper tongue. There was something that drew him to Remus. _Remus was the boy's name, huh?_ Odd name but he knew he didn't have much room to speak himself. He was, as well as his family, named after star constellations. He hadn't went to many of his lessons but he did remember something of an old tale of a wolf that raised a pair of twins, one of named Remus. Very curious, indeed. He'd have to find out what made Remus operate. What would hurt him the most and bring the boy to his knees, crying for mercy. He had never failed before and he would not this time. One thing he learned from his father, King Orion, was that he needed to rule with an iron fist. The more your subjects fear you, the more they respect you, and the more they will obey.

He shook his head and stood up, "Try to do better tomorrow morning, girl. This is your first, last, and only warning. Next time, I shan't be as forgiving."

Sirius walked from his chambers and headed towards the dining room for his morning breakfast before lessons. He had many things planned today and he would do well with a full stomach.

########

Tonks walked Remus to the Royal Tutor and stopped at the door. He looked down at the boy then around to make sure no one else was in ear shot. Remus swallowed and looked up at the taller gentleman hopefully. Tonks smiled, "Don't fret, my boy. I've not forgotten. I will make sure to see your mum today."

"Thank you so much, Sir. Can you please let her know I'm safe and will try to see her soon?"

"Don't worry yourself, lad. Now, listen to Professor Slughorn. I trust you will do well."

"I will try my best."

"Off with you, lad," Tonks said and gave Remus a pat on the back.

Remus smiled and went inside the large study. He took in a deep breath at all the books housed neatly on the shelves. He looked at the large desk with four seats and Professor Slughorn standing behind with quills and parchment ready. The sight was breathtaking to Remus and he stared at the few books laid out in front of them. He gazed at the title of one of them which was entitled _Writing for Beginners_. He had some educational training before his mother became ill and he lost his father. They were comfortably in the middle class range but he had to grow up extremely fast when misfortune rose its unforgiving and ugly head. The professor cleared his throat to break Remus out of this thoughts.

He smiled at the thin boy as he looked up at him with bright eyes, "Good morning, Mr. Lupin."

"Good morning, Sir. Professor Slughorn?"

"Aye, I am. Welcome to the Black Castle."

"Thank you, Sir. My name is Remus," Remus said and extended his hand.

Slughorn felt himself relaxing and shook the boys hand. "We will begin our lessons once Prince Black arrives. Please, have a seat."

Remus nodded and pulled the chair out, taking his seat as instructed. He reached forward and pulled the book closer to him to open it. He scanned over a few sentences and Slughorn's eyes widened. He moved over closer to Remus and tilted his head. He asked the boy in a confused tone, "Do you understand what you're reading?"

"Bit out of practice but I remember."

"You were taught your letters and how to read them?"

"Aye. Me mum taught me and me dad. I can write, too."

Slughorn stood up and grabbed the quill with some parchment and a vile of ink. He handed it to Remus and ordered, "Write your name."

Remus took the quill and dipped the end in the black liquid. He steadied his right hand and started making his name in cursive _Remus J. Lupin. _

"What does the 'J' stand for, my boy?"

"Remus Joh-"

He was interrupted by a loud entrance by Prince Black. Sirius pushed the doors opened and slammed them closed. He swaggered over to the table and looked between the Professor and Remus. "I'm here."

"Good morning, Prince Black."

"Thought it was a small earth tremor," Remus whispered.

"That is no way to address your prince," Sirius smirked and took his seat. He leaned back in his chair and hoisted his right foot atop the large table.

"Please, Prince Black. We have much to learn today. Did you practice your writing homework?"

"Forgot it," Sirius shrugged. "Guess that's four strokes right there."

"And get your feet off the table, if you please."

Sirius sat up straight and leaned forward, "Another five strokes, Sir? I am terribly sorry."

Remus took in a deep breath and rolled his eyes. _I'm sure he is sorry_. He put down his quill and watched the exchanged between the Prince and Professor.

"There will be no strokes given out today. Please, take out your quill and parchment. I want you to practice writing the paragraph on page one hundred seventy four. Remus, do you feel as if you can do this lesson?"

"The _rat_ catcher? Writing on my level? Surely, you jest!"

Remus narrowed his eyes and turned his eyes towards Slughorn. "I am sure I'll do just fine, Sir."

Sirius snickered and sat near Remus. He peered over at him while Remus dipped his quill and turned to the assigned page. Remus clenched his jaw as he situated in his seat, the pain still there from yesterday. He felt Sirius' eyes on him as he started to copy the first few words of the paragraph. His hand started to shake from the piercing gaze and his penmanship suffered.

He stopped writing and looked into Sirius' eyes, "Can you please concentrate on your own work?"

"Does this bother you? I am your Prince and can do as I wish."

"Boys. Please, do the assigned work. Prince, if you will."

"This is ridiculous. If the _whipping boy_ can write, I want to see it," Sirius said and motioned with his hand. "Write for me."

Remus softened his eyes and looked up towards Professor Slughorn. The older man was visibly perspiring and wringing his hands. Sirius broke the silence once more, "I order you, _boy_. Write."

Sirius constantly calling him boy and speaking down to him was working his patience. The Prince wasn't much older than he was and to be talked to this way completely grated on his nerves. Remus took in a breath and closed his eyes. He placed his quill on the parchment and wrote the first sentence of their assignment. He may have lost what little freedom he had but he would not allow his pride to be stolen. Sirius smirked and looked at the first sentence, "Can you read it?"

"Of course I can read."

"Read it to me, boy. Copying is easy. I'd wager you're too dumb to read."

Remus felt his face growing red from his annoyance. He put his hands on his lap and clenched them into fist. He licked his lips and read the sentence aloud, "It is better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak aloud and remove all doubt."

Remus felt a small smile forming on his lips at the words he'd just read.

"Find something amusing?"

"Oh, I find a lot of things amusing. I find this statement is rather befitting at the moment, my Lord."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and spoke loudly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Remus shrugged, "I reckon I don't have a clue. Might be too dumb, I reckon."

Prince Black stood up and looked at Professor Slughorn. "If you will, please leave the study at once. It's time the whipping boy and I had a proper discussion."

"You have five minute-"

"I have as long as I need, Professor. Of course, if you'd rather me find a new tutor then that can always be arranged."

"As you wish, my Lord." Professor Slughorn turned heel and walked out of the study, closing the doors behind him. Prince Black stood straight and tall over Remus. He looked down at the boy who was still seated in his place.

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and arched his brow, "It's time you learned your place, boy."

"I know my place and it's not here, Black."

"Obviously you do not. You just addressed me in quite an informal manner. You should know your betters."

"I would if they were here."

Prince Black stood Remus up by the back of his shirt and turned him to face him. Sirius looked into the deep blue eyes of the boy before him and raised his hand, slapping him hard across the cheek. "Now, listen well and good. You are my servant. While you do have access to food, clothing, and shelter, your first and most important duty is to me. When I enter a room, you will lower your eyes. You will not speak unless I speak to you. Your only concern is for me and for what I wish. When you are whipped again, you will do as I said. Are we clear?"

Remus rose a shaky hand to his face and rubbed the place he was struck. He closed his eyes tight and felt his heart racing beneath his chest. He hated himself for shaking as much as he was but it took every bit of self control not to pummel Sirius where they stood.

"I know what you want and I understand," Remus whispered.

"Are we at an agreement? You will do as I say?"

"I said that I understood. I never said I'd do it."

"You really are thick. What is your problem?"

"_My_ problem? I doubt that you mean that in any measure of concern for me, my Lord."

"It is not my duty to hold concern for a common peasant such as yourself. You are to tend to my needs. Now, do as your told." Sirius pushed Remus back into his chair and the thinner boy winced at the reminder to his backside.

"I will see you later in the day." Sirius turned and stormed out of the study. Remus bowed his head in his hands and visibly shook. He felt a hand gently placed on his shoulder but kept his eyes hidden from Professor Slughorn's view. He wasn't sure if things could get any worse. He wouldn't cry though.

#########

_**Lupins' Home**_

Tonks instructed Tate to finish the rounds in the village. He wanted to see Remus' mother alone and followed the river on his black stead. He looked around the area and noticed there were very few homes in the vicinity. He knew he was looking for a lonely shack by the river. He hoped that the boy was doing well in the castle. The inner war he had with himself was taking it's toil as he wondered if he should just allow Remus to escape and pretend not to know what happened to the boy. The only catch to that plan was that Tate had suspected him of showing a soft spot towards the boy. The punishments that Remus suffered were not good but to help one escape their duties with the Royal Family were even worse. He moved along until he found the shack near the river. It was a humble home in every since of the word but it was well taken care of. Tonks saw a water trough in the front and hitched his black stead after he dismounted. He walked to the front door and knocked.

"Mrs. Lupin? Are you home?"

Tonks had to strain to hear a small voice from behind the door. He took in a breath and walked in to find a woman laying in the small bed of the one room shack. He stepped in slowly and made his way over to the woman. He knelt beside her and looked into her tired eyes. He mused to himself that Remus definitely had his mother's blue eyes.

She looked at him and squinted, "Are you from the Castle, Sir? Where's my boy? Is he all right?"

Tonks took her hand in his and spoke soothingly, "Remus is safe. Are you Mrs. Lupin?"

"Me name's Eleanor. Where's Remus?"

"My name is Tonks. Ted Tonks. Your son has been called away to serve the Royal Family, dear lady." He looked into her worn out face. She had beads of sweat on her forehead. Tonks saw a bucket of water beside the bed and took a washcloth. He applied it to her warm skin and smiled softly, "Have you eaten, Eleanor?"

"I tried but was sick with worry for my boy. Is he coming back?"

"I am unsure of when his services will no longer be required with the Black Family. I have bought you some lamb and had it cooked. Here, you must eat."

"Not hungry," Eleanor said and tried to stop her coughing. Tonks took a dry cloth and put it to her lips while he smoothed out her hair. Her hand was so very small in his and he looked deep into her eyes. The pain this poor lady went through right in front of him was tough to witness. He took away the cloth when she finally relaxed and noticed a spot of blood. She licked her lips and he quickly went to retrieve her a cool vessel of water. Tonks came back and held her up with one arm behind her back and rose the cup to her lips. She drank weakly looked him in the eye, "A woman. She knows when her time's up."

"Dear Lady, you'll be all right."

Eleanor shook her head and laid back into her pillow. "Mr. Tonks, please tell him. Tell my Remus that I love him. Take care of my boy. Promise me."

"But you'll be fine. You have to be."

"I've been expecting this for a long time now. Just promise."

Tonks held this woman, practically a stranger to him, close to his chest.

"I promise, dear Lady." He felt the tears falling off his cheek as her light went out. He bowed his head and laid her back gently, kissing her on the cheek.

"I promise."

Tonks looked around the small shack and saw a makeshift bed near the window. He recognized some things that must have belonged to the boy. He took a small bag and packed away a book, some small wood carvings, and the trinkets he saw about the home. There wasn't much but he made sure that each piece was packed carefully in the bag. He wrapped Eleanor Lupin in a sheet and took the bag as well as Remus' mother to his horse to make his way back to the castle. The Royal Family did allow servants to be buried on a piece of land that was away from the castle near the forest. Tonks thought it only proper that Remus was allowed to have a small service for his mum. He would tell the boy at once after ensuring the arrangements were made with the grounds' servants upon his return.

TBC~

_**#######**_

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and the reviews. I'm glad that you guys are liking the addition of Tonks. He definitely plays an important role here. I need to do a bit of structuring but will have the next chapter up soon, hopefully. **_

_**Is there anything you'd like to see? Anything you don't want to see? Tell me in the reviews, please. The reviews are the fuel to keeping this story going. Have a great weekend (or what's left of it) and hope to hear from you soon. *nudge nudge* **_


	4. Phoenix

_**Chapter Four: Phoenix**_

_**Summary: Tonks asks the King for a small favour, Sirius requests something of his father, and Remus...well, he asks that his life will stop being so complicated. **_

_**Warnings: None in this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own either the HP characters nor the classic story this one is based off of. I'm just having a bit of fun writing this. **_

################

Tonks held on to Eleanor as he and Tate made their way back to the castle. He looked at the afternoon sky quietly, feeling Tate's eyes on him.

"Say it, mate," Tonks broke the silence.

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you think I'm getting softer in my old age. Why we didn't just bury her at the shack and leave well enough alone?"

"You've said it for me, then. Why?"

"Because, Tate. You're how old now? Twenty one?"

"I'm twenty four, actually. What's that got to do with the price of tea in China?"

"I was very much like you at that age..."

"You did train me when I was barely out of my post of being squire for the House of Black. In fact, you were the one that suggested I become a guard to King Orion. One of his most trusted knights."

"Tate. I am quickly beginning to understand that the way, the ruthless way, I treated peasants were wrong. The _old_ way of being a Knight, maybe there was something good to it."

Tate arched a brow and gripped his reins tighter. "Tonks? You were the one that taught me our main goal was to obey the king, his ways, more than anything. It even ranks higher than ensuring people, like that peasant you're lugging over the countryside, are protected."

Tonks pulled back on the reins to stop his stead, "Tate. I was wrong. I serve my King and Queen but the peasants are just as important. They need our protection _and_ our compassion."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. You were the one that taught me the new way..."

"I've already told you: I was wrong. A knight is so much more than what I thought. There are those weaker and..."

"It's up to them to defend themselves. Our goal and main priority is to the House of Black. Don't forget it, _Tonks_."

"William. Please, listen to me. Things are becoming worse for the country. Not just the House and territory that belongs to the Blacks. I'm talking about the whole of Great Britain. The new King of Scotland, I think he calls himself Lord Voldemort. He's making changes and King Orion..."

Tate rose his hand, "Knight Tonks. You are out of line speaking of this and you'd do well to stop at this very moment from uttering another word. You are much like a father to me. I didn't say a word when you and Andromeda started your affair. I still haven't breathed a word of it but in this, you've gone too far..."

"William..."

"No, listen to me. We are Knights, guards to the _KING_, not to the people. We are not to get involved in the politics!" Tate looked deep into Tonks' eyes. He clenched his jaw as he spoke, "Ted. Whatever noble, bleeding heart notions you've got in your mind at the moment, put an end to those thoughts. Bury them as you intend to bury the Lupin woman, with her. Let this be the end of it or so help me by the vows I made to King Orion and the House of Black, that _you_ swayed me to taking, I will expose you. I won't hesitate. This is a mercy to you. I won't say anything right now, I'm giving you another chance. But cease it after she's buried. Do you understand?"

"William.."

"Do. You. Understand?"

Tonks breathed in and looked up towards the sky. How did everything get so complicated? He nodded to Tate, knowing that right now, there wasn't much he could say to sway the younger Knight. "I understand."

"Good," Tate said and grabbed his reins, kicking his heels into his stead to head back to the castle. Tate joined him and breathed out, thinking_, I understand but I won't stop caring_.

#######

_**Outside King Orion's Chambers**_

Prince Sirius paced in front of his father's chambers and chewed on his lower lip. He had a thousand thoughts running through his mind. He had definitely ruled the boy with an iron fist this morning and noted a tinge of fear after he slapped him. Still, that wasn't enough but it was progress. He looked up to his father and had witnessed Orion doing something quite similar to one of his guards. Sirius remembered watching the squire being trained for knighthood, Tate, being at the wrong end of his father's anger when he questioned him over his treatment of the peasants. He used the same phrase_, "I__t is not my duty to hold concern for a common peasant. You are to tend to __**my**__ needs. Now, do as your told." _

He wanted to acquire his father's blessing, his favour if you will, because he looked at him in awe at the way he handled those of lesser blood. They deserved what they got. The only thing that lacked was the reason he was currently standing in front of the heavy doors, hand raised high, preparing for an unscheduled audience with his father. He desired this and would try again to ask. He heard voices on the other side and stalled for a moment.

"...thank you, My Lord." Tonks said.

"Do state your business quickly. I have much work to attend to in our loyalty negotiations with His Majesty, Lord Voldemort."

"Yes, my King," Tonks said as he stayed upon his knee with his head bowed.

"Rise to your King," he ordered with his right hand extended for Tonks to kiss.

Tonks obeyed the spoken, and unspoken, orders faithfully. "This morning, I was asked by the new whipping boy, Lupin, to see to it his mother was fed."

"Ah, yes. While I normally do not care of peasants, I will say that doing as the young boy asked will serve us well in gaining his loyalty if he is to live under my roof. What became of the visit?"

"His mother passed while I was there, my King. She seemed to have had some sort of illness which took her. The gods be with her."

"That is terrible news, of course, but may be of benefit to our cause. You have a request of me, I feel."

"Yes, my King."

"Out with it."

"I hoped to have a small ceremony for the youth's benefit, to help sway him to our cause. I've brought her back to the castle in hoping to bury her at the peasants' gravesite."

"He is but a whipping boy," the king tapped his finger to his lip. "Nothing more than a peasant, of course, as you well know. However, I have this bizarre impression that we could benefit from his loyalty. Tonks, you've served me well for many years. What do you make of him?"

"He is small but intelligent. I concur in the notion that he could be of use to us." Tonks was rather relieved that he didn't have to look into his King's eyes. He didn't want any harm to come to Lupin and was still trying to sort out a way he could save the boy from this chaos destiny decided to throw at him.

"I tend to agree. You may form this ceremony if it pleases you but Tonks, I needn't remind you not to get too close. We will try to sway him to our ways of thinking. If he does not, then we shall come to that road when we cross it. Do what you must but remember where the House of Black stands in loyalty. Also, where your own loyalties are to be. Do you understand my orders, Knight Tonks?"

"As you wish, my King."

"Very well. Now, leave me."

Tonks bowed to King Orion and left the room, opening the doors to find Prince Sirius on the other side. He bowed at the waist, "My Prince."

King Orion tilted his head to the side to see his eldest son. He closed his eyes in annoyance and rose his hand, "Young Sirius, do you wish an audience with me?"

Sirius stood up straight and smoothed out his jacket as he walked closer to his father. "If it pleases you, Father." The young Black moved to his father and bowed before him.

"Sirius, I have much work in the way of politics. Please, state your business."

Sirius furrowed his brow for a moment but then stilled his aristocratic features, "Father, I had hoped that you and I may ride together this afternoon. I was hoping to spend time with you."

"Sirius, why would I have time for such trivial and childish matters? I have much work in the way with the negotiations with King Voldemort of Scotland and securing the allegiance therein. You know this, boy."

"I understand, Father. I only meant I haven't spent any time with you in such a long time and would like to voice my opinions on your endeavours. I have a few ideas."

King Orion narrowed his eyes for a moment before turning his attention to the heir of the Black family fortune. He looked at his young son, so much like him at that age, and sighed. "Sirius, I know you wish to assist but let's be sensible. You've just turned sixteen and but a child still."

"But King Alexander..."

"Sirius, please. Alexander the Great also spent more time in his studies than you do. Now, I know that you have many ideas but they'll be forced to wait for the moment. I will make time for you after..."

"You always say that! You make promise after promise but.."

" Sirius, son! You are out of line and have forgotten your place."

"Father, I just mean that..."

"I understand but not now, Sirius. Now, shouldn't _you_ be concentrating on your studies?"

"Don't put me off, Father!"

"Sirius Orion Black! How dare you speak to me that way. Do you want me to thrash you myself?"

"Father..."

"We will make time later but not now, boy. Now, if you please. I must finish my work to send to Scotland. You need to meet with Professor Slughorn at once. I will see you at dinner." The King took his seat and picked up a quill to finish signing the proper documents. Sirius looked at his father for just a moment more when King Orion pointed his quill to the door, "At dinner, Sirius. I bid you farewell until then."

Sirius turned his lip upwards in a snarl and left his father's quarters, shutting the door behind him. He crossed his arms as his face turned bright red from the control he no longer had on his temper. _Why can't he spend a bloody afternoon with me? Why does he care so much about where that whipping boy's loyalty stands? I'm his flesh and blood!_ This is so not fair! Sirius kicked the metal knight suite and took off running outside towards the forest. He dashed as quickly as his legs would allow across the courtyard, through the lawn, and finally made his way to the trees. He hurried climbed the tree outlining the grounds, above the graveyard for peasants, and stared through the leaves and branches of the tree. He leaned back on the sturdy bark and pulled his knees up to his chest, watching as the whipping boy and his 'tutor' walked with something in their hands. He tilted his neck to the side as he observed them.

"I must say, my boy. It is a relief to actually have a student who wishes to learn," Professor Slughorn stated as they took their equipment, laying it on the ground.

"Thank you, Sir. I do enjoy learning," Remus said with a smile. "What are all of these things?"

"Well, in this afternoon's lesson, I wanted to teach you a bit of culture from other parts of the world. Did you know that over the sea and through the lands that there is a vast country called China?"

"Other places besides here? How would we get there?"

"Of course, my boy. There are many other places. We get there by ships and on those ships, we transport horses to travel. I'll teach you more of that but today, I will teach you a device the people of China have invented a long time ago."

"Is that what that strange thing with a bit of string attached?"

"Yes, my boy. This is called a 'kite'. The kite has been claimed as the invention of the famous 5th-century Chinese philosophers Mozi and Lu Ban. Earlier kites were used as leaf kites. By at least 549 paper kites were being flown, as it was recorded in that year a paper kite was used as a message for a rescue mission. Ancient and medieval Chinese sources list other uses of kites for measuring distances, testing the wind, lifting men, signaling, and communication for military operations."

"Never have heard of these things before, Professor. How can they be used to lift men?"

"They must be strong, of course, and I've never actually seen it. Today, the winds are rather good so we can get one up in the air. That is, if you'd like to try it?"

"Do I? It sounds like fun!"

"Brilliant, my boy," Slughorn said and knelt beside the kite. He motioned Remus over to show him what he was doing and to teach him to do it himself. Remus watched him with bright, blue eyes. Sirius leaned forward and watched the two from the distance. He wished, for a moment, he was involved but the scowled. What did he need to know from Slughorn he already didn't know?

Remus' hands shook as he pulled the string through the right places that Slughorn showed him. He looked at the intricate design on the red silk and the bird's image. He bit his lip for a moment and was terrified he might mess something up. He saved himself from ripping the delicate fabric and looked apologetically at his tutor. "Sorry, Sir."

"It's all right, my boy. Just be careful. You won't get in trouble if you make a mistake."

"I thought that was the reason I was here, to get in trouble for mistakes."

"Not by me, young Lupin. I want you to learn. Sometimes, we learn by our mistakes."

Remus half smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Sir. You and the guard, Tonks, are the nicest ones to me so far."

"Ah, yes. Tonks. He's not a bad man but keep your eyes and ears open, Remus. Now, looks like you've got the kite ready. Want to get her up in the air?"

"How would I do that?"

"Wonderful question," Slughorn said as he stood up slowly, feeling every age in his bones as they popped. Remus reached a hand down to him to help him. "Thank you, Remus. Now, with the kite on the ground and behind you, take off running. The kite will go up in the air and you can control it with the string. Understand?"

"I think so," Remus nodded and got into his position. He took off running as fast as he could. He felt free, loving the way his hair flew behind him, he stopped when he heard Slughorn's voice. "You're doing it, young Lupin! Look!"

Remus stopped and turned around, holding on to the string. The kite was high in the air and the design was magnificent. The bird was an amazing thing to behold. "What sort of bird is that?"

"A phoenix!" Slughorn said with a deep breath, running over to stand beside his young pupil.

"Phoenix?"

"It's a mythological type of bird."

"The story behind them is fascinating. They gain new life by rising from the ashes of their predecessor." Tonks walked behind the pair and stopped, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Precisely correct, Tonks," Slughorn smiled. "I never realized you had an interest in Greek mythology."

"There are many things unknown of me, Tutor Slughorn. May I steal young Remus for a while?"

"Of course. We are finished here. I'll take everything back to the classroom."

Remus handed the kite back to his Tutor and smiled, "Thank you, Professor. I learned a lot today."

"It doesn't end here, my boy. Don't forget your homework and I will see you in the morning."

"Good day, Sir." Remus smiled and walked beside Tonks, who was directing him towards the forest. Sirius squinted his eyes as he watched them walk closer towards him. He moved up and kept his mouth quiet. He had no reason to feel guilty for eavesdropping. He was the Prince, after all.

He watched as Remus and Tonks took a seat on one of the benches under his tree. Remus reached over and grabbed a flower wrapped around the arm of the bench and cleared his throat. "Did you see her?"

"Your mother? Yes, I saw Eleanor today. A bit before the sun rose to its highest at noon today."

Remus ran his long finger over the silky rose petals. He bit his lower lip and whispered, "I wish to see her. I really don't belong here, Tonks."

"I understand but I must disagree. Maybe, you belong here more than ever."

Remus felt his features moving towards anger, looking up at the man sitting beside him. He saw the handle of his sword and toyed, just for a moment, of stealing it and making his escape. This man had no idea the dire circumstance of him being with his mother. She was ill. He promised his father he'd take care of her. He promised that he would be the strong one: never showing his fears, never crying in front of others no matter how badly he hurt, and keeping his mother alive. He promised all of these things. Promises he made and he didn't like breaking them.

"You have no idea what you're saying, Sir. I have to make sure she's well."

"Boy. Remus. I have asked you here because I must be honest with you and tell you what happened."

"What did you do? Was it that other guard? Tate? Did he hurt my mother?"

"Child, please," Tonks reached over to place his hand on Remus' shoulder. "I brought your mother the lamb meat and was to feed it to her as you asked. I got there and she was not in good health. Remus, your mother, she passed away. I am sorry."

Remus let the purple rose he held fall to the ground. He stared deep into Tonks' eyes, hoping he could see some sign that the man was lying to him. This couldn't be happening. He promised his father.

"You're lying," Remus whispered.

"I am sorry, son."

"I'm not your son!" Remus yelled, his voice carrying over to forest and grounds of the Black Castle.

"Remus..."

"I shouldn't have come here. I should have escaped last night. This is all my fault. I promised Da that I'd never leave her, I'd keep her safe. I'd stopped crying when he told me to. My father's dead and you're not him. My mother's dead and now, I've got no one!" Remus stood up and pointed towards Tonks as he rambled.

Ted got up from the bench and moved towards Remus, "Please, Remus. Listen to me."

"I can't even bury her. I bet you just left her there to rot! Didn't you?!" Remus felt every muscle in his slight frame tremble. He fought back the tears that threatened to escape. He couldn't cry, not here. Not like this in front of a stranger that stole him, took him from everything he'd ever known.

"I've brought her back. We can bury her tomorrow. King Orion has agreed to let me bury here in this graveyard."

Remus stood still and looked up at the taller Knight. He felt his heart breaking straight in half, "I'll bury her. I'll dig."

"We can have the groundskeeper do that, child."

"I'll do it. She's mine. She's my mum. Not yours and not anyone in this castle. In this place that's not better than Hades! I'll do it."

Tonks nodded and made to hug Remus but the teenager stepped back. "Don't touch me."

"As you wish, Remus. I am here for you if you need me."

"No you're not. You're not here for me. Leave me now," Remus lowered his voice and stared daggers at Tonks.

Tonks took in a deep breath. He nodded and whispered, "I will be back at sunset to get you. The shovel is right over there where we intend to bury her."

Remus nodded and walked towards the shovel. He pulled the instrument out of the ground and took in a deep gasp of air. With a shudder and every bit of strength he could possibly muster, he plunged it into the ground and stomped on the spearhead roughly. He peered from the light brown fringes of his hair, watching Tonks disappear from sight and finally fell to his knees. He buried his face in the palms of his hands and wept.

From high above, Sirius looked down at the small boy on his knees and sobbing. He tilted his head to the side and watched solemnly at the sight. A boy he had tried to break over the last few days and this is what had him weeping: his mother dying.

Sirius Orion Black, heir of all that was surrounding him, should have felt delighted at seeing the young man break before him. He should have been smiling and happy that tears ran down his cheeks, mixing with the earth. He should have jumped down from the tree and went over to the boy to ridicule him. He thought of it for just a mere instant but then, he decided he wouldn't. Sirius stayed perched on his tree branch and recalled what was said between the Knight and Remus. He was perplexed when he felt a tear from his stormy grey eyes fall down the tip of his nose.

TBC~

_A/N: I'd first like to thank you for your patience at the rather lengthy time it has taken me to update. Real life can truly be a bother but here the new addition is and I hope that you've enjoyed it. _

_I can't say when a new update will happen but I will try hard not to let it go very long. I'm almost out of training for my new job so hopefully, the stress of that and some health issues I've got will tone down so I can do more important things: like writing this story and finishing the other ones I have. _

_I'm going to be trying to finish up a crossover one I'm working on that is, of course, Remus centric. I love his character...so much is possible with him. It's called "Desperate Soul" and crossed over with a TV show Once Upon a Time. Remus and Mr. Gold are the main characters in that one._

_Anyways, let me know if you liked it and have any ideas to help feed my muse. :) Much love and again. Thank you so much! _


End file.
